Call Me a Sinner, Call Me a Saint: Book 1
by JediZero
Summary: A Fall into the Dark.  This trilogy of stories will tell my version of the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, and what happened afterwards.  It will follow canon in some parts, in others?  It will not.  Revan will be female in this version.
1. Prologue

Call Me a Sinner, Call Me a Saint

Book 1 of 3:

A Fall Into The Dark

A/N: This is my telling of the Revan saga. In this telling, Revan is female. I will not be taking into account any comics etc in what happened during the Mandalorian Wars. I'm making them up myself, so don't expect complete or even partial accuracy there. I will keep how they ended within canon. Also what happens in the new MMORPG and it's comics The Old Republic isn't being taken into account. Just an up front warning so you're prepared for any inaccuracies that you may find. If all goes well, this will be 3 books. A Fall Into The Dark, Knights of the Old Republic, and The Light in the Shadows.

Prologue

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

The Jedi Knights, long-time guardians of the Galactic Republic, are crippled. They are in the midst of recovering from a war. A war brought upon them by one of their own gone renegade. One turned evil. A Sith. Exar Kun. The Galactic Republic was shaken to the core by the atrocities committed by one of their former guardians and has grown suspicious of the Jedi. This suspicion has lasted many years. On the frontiers of the galaxy, a new threat is emerging. Born of war, tempered by battle, an enemy awaits. A distress signal is received from the Republic Warship Hammer orbiting the planet of Garoth. Two Jedi Knights are in range of the distress call and move to investigate….

"Master, we are approaching the Garothian system."

"Excellent, Padawan. Prepare to take us out of hyperspace."

"Yes, Master."

Jedi Knight Yar Denuth is known for his patience and wisdom, but the distress call from the Hammer was so frightening that he could not wait for an order from the Jedi Council to investigate. He has taken his student, Jara Kito, and himself into a possibly volatile situation with no backup and very little firepower. He observes his pupil as she works the controls of their small freighter expertly.

"When we come out, please immediately begin scans of the planet and look for the Hammer, Jara."

"Yes, Master. We're coming out of hyperspace now."

Starlines revert to stars as the Jedi freighter returns to normal space just out from the planet Garoth. The scene on the viewscreen before the two Jedi Knights is one of absolute horror. Yar looks upon the screen with a look of abject horror.

"By the force…"

A/N: Our first chapter will be coming soon. The actual chapters will be much longer than this prologue. Review and Critique away!


	2. Chapter 1: Into the Fire

**Chapter 1: Into the Fire**

…. "By the Force!"

"Master, the Hammer is under heavy attack! Unknown fighters!"

The Republic Warship Hammer is being swarmed by several fighters and two powerful warships. Explosions ripple across its spine. It is being overwhelmed.

"I can see that, Jara! Open a holonet transmission to Coruscant immediately. We must get word back to the Council and the Republic." Yar orders, doing his best to collect himself as he reaches out with the Force to calm himself, "Send this scanner image."

Jara's eyes widen while she stares at the sensor readouts as her hands work over the control instinctively, opening up the transmission, "Yes, Master. Garoth is also under heavy bombardment. The heat signatures from the planet indicate countless explosions and fire, I don't think there's going to be much left down there." She frantically exclaims.

"Calm yourself, Padawan." Yar states stoically as he begins to speak into the transmitter, "This is Jedi Kight Yar Denuth communicating to the Jedi Council and Republic High Command. We have just responded to the Republic Warship Hammer's distress call in the Garothian system. The Hammer is under heavy attack by unknown fighters, I don't think we can save her. The planet Garoth is under heavy bombardment. We are sending our current sensor readings in case we do not make it back. Send reinforcements. The readings indicate that without help soon, Garoth will be a total loss." He sighs as he feels the many deaths occurring on the planet. He slams his hand down on the holotransmitter and the ships lights flicker for a moment as the message is beamed across space into the holonet for transmission.

"Master, the Hammer is going up!" Jara cries, "Their shields are failing."

"Dammit!"

Their communications viewscreen lights up, "This is Republic Ship Hammer to Jedi Freighter. Fall back! We can't take anymore of this. They came from nowhere. The planet cannot repel them. Fall back! Fall back! Oh god…ahhhhhh!"

The Hammer explodes into millions of pieces as torpedos rain down on her, destroying her utterly. The communications screen lights up again, showing a helmeted figure whooping with glee, "This is but one of many victories for Mandalore!"

Yar looks on the screen in disbelief, "Mandalorians? They went into hiding after the war with Exar Kun. What are they doing here?"

"No time to worry about that now, Master. We've got a wing of fighters moving in on us. More ships coming out of hyperspace behind us. One of them is powering up an Interdictor cone." Jara states calmly, using the Force to remain calm and go into evasive maneuvers.

"Jara, can we get out of the cones range before the fighters close?" Yar inquires as he looks towards the planet.

"No, Master. Our only shot is to make a run for the planet. Perhaps we can hide out on Garoth until help arrives."

"I see. That plan is as good as any. It's not like we have anywhere else to run, Padawan. Set course for the planet, maximum thrust. It may be dying, but it's much better than waiting for the Mandalorians to catch up with us here. Open up another Holonet transmission. The Council and the Republic must be informed who did this." Yar states as he reaches out with the Force, trying to scramble the incoming fighter pilots minds to slow them down.

"I can't, Master. We're being jammed. Hold on tight, this is going to be a tight shave!" She slams the throttles forward, evading maximum range fire coming in from the fighters. "We're going to have to run the gauntlet. We can't outrun them but I think we can make it through if you can keep up that confusion field."

Their freighter passes the incoming fighters, rolling and weaving to avoid as much fire as possible. A few of the fighters are destroyed by their own comrades due to the confusion that Yar is causing in their minds but blasts still manage to strike home on the freighter. Its starboard engine explodes, sending the ship spinning wildly towards the planet.

"Master, we've been hit. I think I can still get us in safely, but it's going to be a rough landing." Jara states as she grips the controls tightly, "Hold on, we're entering the atmosphere."

"I trust you, Padawan."

The freighter streaks down through the atmosphere, burning hot. The two Jedi inside are both using the Force to try and slow their descent as the Padawan expertly veers the freighter towards a Garothian jungle…one of the few that is not burning with hot fires. The landscape is littered with dead bodies, burning cities, and several unidentified large war droids of some kind. The freighter streaks into the forest, breaking the treetop cover as it buckles and it's hull creaks.

"Hold on Master, this is going to be rough!"

The freighter slams into the ground, its back end sheering off as it skids slowly to a halt. Yar sees a bright flash upon impact…and then, darkness. It appears the freighter has arrived on the doomed planet of Garoth. Smoke trails from the open end of the freighter, both of its passengers unconscious from the impact. Welcome to the jungle.

…

A/N: Hope you enjoy the first short chapter. Just warming up. Am going to try to make the chapters get longer as I move on. The next chapter should get interesting as we'll see what's going on in the Garothian system. Critique and review!


End file.
